Tu te souviens maintenant ?
by Koiwasenso
Summary: A cause d'une tempête Ace et Sabo se retrouvent, après treize ans de séparation, sur une île mystérieuse. " Eh Ace, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. "
1. Chapter 1

Hey ! Me voila de retour avec une nouvelle fiction One Piece ! J'avais vraiment envie de reprendre une nouvelle fiction mais malheureusement l'inspiration me manquait. Je pensais d'abord en faire un OS, mais j'y ai renoncé. J'espère que j'ai bien fait ^^.

Je ne sais pas encore si elle contiendra des couples, on verra comment avance l'histoire et de la demande.

Je ne fixe pas de dates de parution, les sorties dépendront du temps que je dispose pour écrire.

 _( L'histoire se passe un an après Marine Ford, Ace a survécu mais le monde n'est pas encore au courant ! )_

 **Disclaimer; Seul l'histoire m'appartient, pas l'univers ni les personnages, heureusement !** ( Sinon j'imagine pas le dégat ... )

Je vous souhaite une **Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

.

Ace tournait en rond. Il détestait ça ! Ses rapports étaient tous faits, aucunes îles ni aucuns navires en vue. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Et le brun n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Les pirates autour de lui s'occupaient comme il le pouvait, en jouant aux cartes ou en faisant des bras de fer. Plusieurs jours que rien ne s'était passé, et les nerfs de certains commençaient à lâcher. Ace faisait incessamment le tour du navire, cherchant désespérément une source de divertissement.

De retour pour la dixième fois sur le pont, il leva les yeux au ciel, et s'aperçut que le temps auparavant claire commencé doucement à changé. Le ciel s'assombrissait, et si ils ne se trouvaient pas en plein après midi, il aurait juré que la nuit tombait. Les nuages camouflaient lentement le soleil, d'une manière angoissante, comme si ils décomptaient le temps avant le noir totale, synonymes de cauchemar. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus fort, se transformant petit à petit en bourrasque déchaînant la mer, et créant d'énormes vagues qui firent tanguer le navire. Un éclair éclata au loin, déchira le lointain en deux dans un flash lumineux qui avait fait revivre le ciel une demi seconde. Le tonnerre sombre et grave secoua Ace de l'intérieur, lui causant de terrible frissons sur tout le corps.

Impossible d'échapper à la tempête. Ils allaient devoir l'affronter.

Pour l'instant les pirates étaient calme et réfléchit. Ils semblaient analyser posément la situation. Se demandant dans quel sens tournait le bateau, si ils devaient ou non emprunter un autre chemin... Tout ça dans un calme seulement rompus par le cyclone et le tonnerre. Les vagues atteignaient maintenant le pont du navire et plusieurs dérapèrent en voulant rentrer ce qui traînait dehors.

Ace aidait pour les cordages, quand des cris se firent entendre. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut emporter loin du navire.

.

* * *

.

La tempête les avaient surpris. Le bateau tanguait dangereusement et des hommes criaient des consignes imperceptible à cause du cyclone. A peine fût-il arrivait sur le pont que Sabo s'écroula surpris par l'eau de mer qui venait de lui tomber dessus, lui pompant directement toutes ses forces. Il regretta pendant quelques instants son fruit du démon qui le rendait aussi vulnérable et inutile dans une situation comme celle-ci, où on avait besoin de lui. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et réussit à poussait un cri en voyant l'énorme vague qui se dirigeait vers eux. Le navire n'allait pas résister, il en était certain. Quelques secondes plus tard, le monstre s'abattit sur eux, les immergeant complètement. Les autres personnes sur le pont avaient réussi à s'accrocher à quelques choses avant l'impact mais Sabo n'avait pas eu cette chance, et fût éjecté hors du bateau. L'eau salé s'infiltrait dans ses poumons et le brûlait terriblement, il fût écrasé par la pression, et il se sentait lâcher prise. Tout autour de lui était noir et froid, lugubre et terrifiant. " _C'est comme ça que je vais mourir ? .._." Il tenta de bouger une dernière fois, avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

La remontée fût éprouvante, et les courants qui le bousculait, changeaient complètement ses points de repère, n'arrivant plus à savoir si la surface se trouvait en haut ou en bas. Par miracle il retrouva enfin l'air libre. Le navire avait complètement disparu de sa vue et les vagues l'amenait dans une direction, qu'elles seuls connaissaient. Ace n'avait plus la force de résister. Il bût plusieurs fois la tasse et s'étouffa presque en essayant de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures, la tempête se calma enfin.

Le pirate, à bout de force se laissa guider par les vagues. Il finirait bien par arriver quelque part. Après une longue dérive, une île apparut enfin dans son champs de vision. Il usa de ses dernières forces, pour se traîner sur la plage déserte, le plus loin possible de la mer. Il se laissa alors mollement retomber sur le sable, essayant de calmer ses muscles endoloris et son esprit brumeux. Le soleil agressait ses yeux encore irrités à cause du sel.

.

* * *

.

Quand Sabo rouvrit les yeux, une douleur atroce lui traversa tout le corps. Ses poumons le brûlait, il se mit sur le coté toussant difficilement, laissant l'eau salé coulait de sa bouche. Une fois vidé il essaya de se concentrer sur sa vision. Une plage déserte se dessinait devant lui.

 _Merde où avaient-ils atterris ?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va ?

Je ne pensais pas le poster aussi rapidement mais voici le chapitre 2.

On comprend dans ce chapitre où on atterri Ace et Sabo, et je pense décevoir beaucoup de monde. ( Désolé -w- ) Bref je n'en dit pas plus, j'espère que vous me direz vos avis sur ça.

Je préviens tout de suite, cette fiction ne sera pas comique, mais plutôt l'inverse.

J'espère que vous apprécieraient ce chapitre et le début de cette histoire. ( Les prochains seront plus long ne vous inquiétez pas )

A toutes les lectrices (-lecteurs ? Manifestez vous ^w^ ) que je n'ai pas fait fuir je souhaite une **Bonne lecture ~**

.

* * *

.

Les heures passèrent et le soleil commençait doucement à descendre. Ace avait fait le tour de la plage, préférant éviter de s'éloigner pour le moment -son équipage était sans doute à sa recherche et il ne voulait pas le raté. Le coin semblait désert. Seul le chant des oiseaux et le doux bruits des vagues se faisait entendre. Il s'assit sur le sable chaud, faisant face à la mer. Il soupira un grand coup et se leva d'un bond.

Ce qu'il avait faim ! Plus de deux heures qu'il n'avait rien mangé ! La nuit prenait place, assombrissant l'horizon. Si son équipage était à sa recherche, ils allaient arrêter les recherches pour la nuit.

Il se dirigea vers la forêt essayant de repérer le moindre signes de nourriture.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche un petit étang entourait d'arbres et de rochers se dessina devant lui. La lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau fut déformé quand quelques remous troublèrent le calme de la surface. Il y avait du poisson dedans ! Ace sauta intérieurement de joie et se faufila aussi discrètement qu'un chat sur la rive. Il se prépara à sauter dans l'eau, mais s'arrêta, quand une présence se fit sentir derrière lui.

.

.

.

Sabo était partis explorer de plus prés l'île sur laquelle il avait échoué. Ses vêtements avaient séché et sa capacité était revenus. Quelle merde ces fruits. Des brindilles craquaient sous ses pas et il devait quelques fois se baisser pour pouvoir se frayer un chemin. Ses habits s'accrochaient aux branches pointu et il devait s'arrêter presque toutes les trente secondes pour se décrochait.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, regardant attentivement la cime des arbres. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, un étrange sentiment de nostalgie s'était installé en lui. Pourquoi cet endroit lui semblait familier ? Pourtant cette île ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à des dizaines qu'ils avaient déjà visité. Déserte et couverte de forêt. Pourtant celle là était différente. Il avait l'impression d'y être déjà venus.

La forêt prit fin et un petit village se dessina devant lui. Il accéléra le pas, essayant de ne pas vaciller sous la fatigue et la faim. Le village se trouvait au bord la mer et ne contenait que quelques maisons et un moulin. Les vaches qui broutaient tranquillement levèrent les yeux quelques seconde à son passage, avant de reprendre leur repas. Sabo avait toujours aimé ce genre d'endroits. Les gens d'ici se connaissaient sans doute tous, vivant en harmonie et s'entraidant aux moindres problèmes. Il aurait voulu grandir dans un coin comme celui-ci. Avec ses frères bien entendu.

Il passa les premières habitations qui étaient déjà fermé à l'approche de la nuit. Arrivant aux niveaux du port, une maison capta son attention, semblant plus animée que tout le reste du village. Sans nul doutes le seul bar d'ici. Un vieil homme en sortit, se tenant sur une canne. Il pesta un instant contre les gens à l'intérieur et s'en alla tranquillement, ne remarquant pas Sabo.

Le blond resta figé un instant. Cette chemise jaune, et cet étrange béret rayé. Il les avaient déjà vus, il en était sûr. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et reprit sa marche vers le bar. Il y avait une dizaine de personnes qui trinquaient en rigolant, se racontant des histoires passées. L'ambiance était chaleureuse.

Son souffle se coupa net quand il vu la tavernière aux cheveux verts, qui slalomait entres les tables, son plateau à la main.

Makino ?

.

.

.

Ace se redressa et se tourna dans la direction du nouvel arrivant. Sa vision était réduite à cause de la nuit tout juste tombé mais il pouvait le sentir. Son aura était faible. Un enfant ? Pourtant elle lui semblait étrangement familière. Il était caché dans les buissons et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

" - Je sais que tu est là, sort. "

Le brun entendit pester à travers les branches. Réprimant un sourire aux jurons masqué, il sauta du rocher sur lequel il était et se rapprocha de l'inconnu. Un bruit métallique lui parvint, et quelques instants après il bloqua facilement un tuyau d'une seule main. Il le fit tourner entre ses doigts envoyant voler l'enfant quelques mètres plus loin.

" - On t'as jamais apprit à ne pas t'attaquer à plus fort que toi ? "

Il prit conscience de la connerie qu'il venait de dire, et remercia intérieurement le ciel qu'aucuns de ses nakama ne l'ai entendu. Il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau dans ce cas là.

L'enfant se releva et lançant un regard noir en direction d'Ace.

Le brun était complètement paralysé. Malgré la pénombre il pouvait le voir. Ces vêtements bleu, ces cheveux blonds, cette dent manquante...

L'enfant profita de sa confusion pour courir vers lui et reprendre son tuyau avant de s'enfuir vers la forêt.

" - Sabo ... ? "


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Ici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction ! Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, l'ajoute en favoris et laisse des reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir !

A la fin de ce chapitre, on commence à aborder le thème " principal " de cette fiction. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, cette histoire sera à thèmes sombres.

 **Bonne Lecture ! ~**

* * *

.

Après quelques secondes où son esprit essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il commença à courir après l'enfant qui avait prit de l'avance sur lui. Il le rattrapa néanmoins en quelques foulés et le plaqua à terre d'une main sur son cou. Il le retourna, permettant au petit blond de lui faire face.

" -Sabo ? ...

\- Comment tu connait mon nom, _cracha t-il,_ c'est mon père qui t'as envoyé, c'est ça ? Je ne retournerais jamais là bas ! "

Il se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant d'échapper à la poigne de fer d'Ace, mais ne parvint pas à le faire bouger d'un pouce.

" - Je ne suis pas un sbire de ton père ! _Il fit une pause_. Alors... Tu est bien Sabo ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi même, non ?! Et puis, comment tu connait mon nom, alors ? Réponds ! "

Ace se demandait le mieux à faire dans cette situation. Ce gosse était bel et bien son frère mort il y a douze ans. Alors pourquoi était-il devant lui en ce moment ?

" Est-ce que... Tu connait Luffy ? _Il fit une pause_. Et Ace ? "

Sabo se tendit immédiatement.

" - Qui t'as parlé d'eux ?...

\- Je les connais, c'est tout. Je prend donc ça pour un oui. "

Sabo recommença à se tortiller dans tout les sens, essayant de se rapprocher d'Ace pour mieux le voir. La faible lumière de la lune était caché par les feuilles des arbres et il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Le brun soupira, se massant l'arrête du nez de sa main libre et essaya de réfléchir clairement.

" _D'abord la tempête qui m'éjecte du bateau, ensuite je me réveille sur une plage déserte et après je tombe sur le Sabo de quand on était gosse_ ... "

Il retint un cri d'agacement et secoua la tête. Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ?! Il n'avait aucunes idées de quoi faire en ce moment et une migraine commençait à se faire sentir.

" Hé. _Sabo l'appela._ Qui est tu ? "

Que répondre à ça ? Le gamin asocial et parano avec qui tu traîne depuis des années mais version adulte ? Envisageable.

" Peu importe. "

Son estomac gronda et il détourna les yeux, gêné en sachant très bien que le gamin en dessous de lui souriait silencieusement.

" C'est ta faute, tu m'as fait raté mon poisson.

\- Si tu me libère je pourrais t'emmener à un endroit où il y a de quoi manger.

\- Pour qui tu me prend ? Ce genre de trucs marche pas avec moi. Tu vas m'emmener vers la tanière d'un prédateur, pas vrai ? Tch. "

Le blond semblait vexé que sa ruse n'est pas marché. L'homme qui le tenait n'était peut être pas si stupide qu'il le pensait.

Ace se leva, lâchant Sabo, mais gardant le tuyau et se dirigea vers la vieille baraque en bois de Dadan. Maintenant qu'il savait où il était, _même si c'était très loin d'être clair,_ il pouvait se diriger d'instinct vers les endroits qu'il avait connus dans son enfance. Il n'avait rien oublié.

Sabo le suivit silencieusement, méfiant mais terriblement curieux. Cet homme semblait savoir où il allait et il connaissait Ace et Luffy. Il leva les yeux et regarda le dos de l'adulte devant lui.

" Sabo ?

\- Quoi ? Et arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom ! "

Un long silence suivit. Sabo ne quittait pas l'étranger des yeux, alors que celui-ci semblait chercher ses mots.

" Tu as lu beaucoup de livres, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, et alors ?

\- Tu en a lu un qui parlait des voyages dans le temps ? "

Sabo hésita quelques secondes, prit au dépourvu par la question.

" Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça... _Il murmura._ Comme ça... "

Ace s'arrêta et se tourna vers Sabo, qui se tenait quelques pas derrière. Les rayons de la lune perçait la cime des arbres, et le brun put distinguer les yeux de l'enfant en train de le fixer, déterminé. Son frère avait toujours était vraiment intelligent, et c'était difficile de lui cacher quelque chose.

" - Réponds moi franchement. D'où vient tu ?

\- Du futur.

\- Qui est tu ?

\- Portgas D. Ace. "

.

.

.

" Makino ? "

La jeune femme se tourna, souriante, en direction de Sabo.

" Bienvenue ! Je vous en pris, asseyez vous ! Que voulez vous boire ? "

Le blond n'osa pas bouger. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Il avait changé, certes, mais pas à ce point ! Elle par contre... Elle était exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs.

" Makino, tu ne me reconnait pas ? C'est moi Sabo !

\- Euh... Excusez moi, mais je ne vous connait pas.

\- Sabo ! Le frère d'Ace et Luffy !

\- Luffy ? Vous connaissait Luffy ? ... Attendez ... Luffy a un frère ? "

Sabo recula en dehors du bar, complètement perdus. Il partit en courant vers la forêt, ignorant les appels de la jeune femme. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelqu'un ! N'importe qui, mais quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider ! Il avait perdus son sang-froid en s'enfuyant, mais revoir Makino l'avait prit par surprise. Surtout qu'elle semblait n'avoir jamais entendu parler de lui. Mais elle avait parlé de Luffy, bonne nouvelle.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il courait sans savoir où il allait. Et cette fichu sensation familière qui ne le quittait pas ! _Bon Sang !_

.

.

.

" Portgas D. Ace ? _Il répéta lentement._ Tu est ... Ace ?

\- On dirais bien. Difficile à croire, pas vrai ?

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Pas du tout. Je suis sérieux.

\- Mais comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est justement ce que j'aimerais découvrir ! Je n'ai aucune idées de comment je me suis retrouvé ici, et j'aimerais bien en partir !

\- Je ne te croit pas ! Une telle chose ne peut pas être possible !

\- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, je t'ai sauvé de bandits qui t'avait tendu un piège dans une impasse. C'est à partir de ce moment qu'on a commencer à mettre en commun notre trésor. "

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Seul Ace savait ça. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, personnes ne les avaient vus !

Sabo recula quand le brun vint s'accroupir devant lui, lui permettant de voir son visage parsemés de tâches de rousseurs.

" Pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux, j'y répondrais. je suis vraiment Ace. je ne sais pas comment tout ça est arrivé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de retourner chez moi. Dans mon époque. S'il te plait, Sabo...

\- Euh... _Il hésita quelques instants._ D'accord, je te croit. Je vais t'aider.

\- Merci. _Il soupira, soulagé_. Alors, on vas voir Dadan ?

\- Ouais ... "

Ace se releva et reprit sa marche. Sabo avait toujours des doutes. L'histoire était dur à croire et même le pirate n'était pas sûr de lui. Tout semblait tellement... Impossible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison, d'où venait des cris de lutte. Merde, ils arrivaient trop tard pour le repas.

Sabo rentra le premier.

" Sabo ! Où t'était ? On t'as cherchait partout ! _S'indigna le mini-Ace, un bout de viande dans la bouche._

\- Euh... J'étais... Comment dire... J'ai trouvé quelqu'un. "

Le commandant rentra à son tour, se dévoilant aux trois enfants et aux bandits.

" Salut ?... "

.

.

.

Sabo s'était assis contre un arbre, les jambes repliées contre lui et la tête posé sur ses bras croisés. Il pensait à ses amis qui devaient être mort d'inquiétude. Ils étaient en train de se dirigeaient vers une mission quand la tempête les a frappés. Peut être Dragon organisait-il déjà ses funérailles ? Il grimaça à cette pensée. C'était exactement son genre. Cet homme l'avait peut être sauvé quand son bateau s'était fait coulé par le Dragon céleste, mais maintenant qu'il avait du pouvoir, la vie de ses hommes l'importait peu.

Ce chef, autrefois bon et bienveillant, rêvant de libérer le monde, s'était laissé corrompre par sa puissance.

L'estomac de Sabo se souleva en repensant à toutes les horribles choses que son supérieur lui avaient fait faire. Il revoyait le sang sur ses mains, et des cris implorants résonnaient à ses oreilles.

Il plaqua ses mains contre sa tête, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. La situation commençait à lui jouer sur les nerfs.

Il secoua la tête et frotta ses yeux humides. Il ne devait pas se laissait abattre. Il devait rentré chez lui pour surveiller de loin son petit frère et empêcher la révolution de couler. C'était son devoir. Sa mission.

.

* * *

Pauvre Sabo... Il prend cher dans presque toutes mes fictions mais je vous jure, je l'adore ^^.

Alors des hypothèses pour la suite ? Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir à quoi vous vous attendez de cette fiction !

Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 3 de " Tu te souviens maintenant ? "!

Bye ~


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le monde était silencieux. Tous détaillé du regard l'étranger qui venait d'entrer.

" Qui s'est ? Demande le Ace de dix ans.

\- Eh bien... "

L'étranger avança d'un pas et s'inclina.

" Portgas D. Ace. Vice-capitaine et commandant de la première flotte de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Content de vous revoir. "

Il se redressa et put voir les regards septiques des bandits et des deux petits D.. Ace se leva et se planta devant son homologue de vingt-trois ans.

" Portgas D. Ace ? Ne te fout pas de moi ! Comment connait tu ce nom ?! "

Il brandit son poing, prêt à attaquer si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

Sabo intervint, sauvant le commandant qui ne savait pas quoi répondre, perturbé à la vue de sa version de dix ans.

" Ace arrête. C'est peut être complètement fou mais... Je crois qu'il dit la vérité. Il a dit quelque chose, que toi seul peut savoir. J'ai envie de le croire. Il se tourna vers le pirate. Et puis, vous vous ressemblez, non ? Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes taches de rousseur. "

Tout le monde se mit alors à dévisager les deux Portgas, et tombèrent tous d'accord.

" Ils sont identiques. " Dirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

" Tu serait moi, alors ? Comment ça serait possible ?! Et prouve le, alors ! "

Ace soupira et montra son biceps gauche, où son tatouage trônait fièrement.

" J'ignore complètement comment c'est possible et comment je me suis retrouvé là. Mais une chose est sur je suis Portgas D. Ace. Le seul et l'unique. Enfin à mon époque. Rajouta-t-il pour lui même. "

Luffy, qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusque là se leva et fit face au grand Ace. Il leva la tête et lui offrit son éternel sourire.

" Je te croit !

\- QUOI ?! Hurlèrent les gens encore méfiants, dont jeune Portgas.

\- Bah, c'est vrai, c'est Ace, c'est évident !

\- Merci du soutien, petit frère. L'aîné sourit tendrement, heureux de la confiance sans failles de son cadet.

\- Alors comme ça... Dadan se leva et se mit face au commandant. Un petit emmerdeur comme Ace aurait survécu jusqu'à cet âge ? Impossible. Cracha-t-elle.

\- Et pourtant. Mais c'est pas faute d'en être passé à deux doigts plusieurs fois... Il ricana nerveusement en repensant aux très nombreuses fois où il avait failli passer l'arme à gauche.

\- Hmm... Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Ça va pour moi. "

Peu importe ce que pouvez pensé les gens qui l'entourait, Dadan avait vécue et vue beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait apprit à croire aux choses les plus folles et improbables.

" - Mais si tu est vraiment Ace tu doit connaitre les règles pour pouvoir rester ici.

\- Yep. On rapporte la bouffe pour tout le monde. Donc c'est bon je peux rester en attendant de trouver une solution ? "

Elle hocha la tête et retourna s'asseoir prés du feu, déchirant un morceau de viande entre ses dents.

" - Si simplement, Okashira ? Et si ce n'était qu'un imposteur ? Dogra murmura discrètement à son oreille.

\- Personne n'est au courant de l'existence d'Ace. Et encore moins de ce nom. Et puis regarde le. Ça ne fait aucun doutes. C'est étrange pour moi aussi, mais ce monde est remplis de choses étranges qu'on ne peut pas comprendre.

\- Okashira... "

Le pirate vint s'asseoir prés du feu, à coté des bandits, qui s'éloignaient de lui comme s'il était porteur d'une malédiction. Luffy se précipita vers lui, et s'assit sur ses genoux.

" Quel age a-tu ?

\- Vingt trois-ans.

\- Alors tu est un pirate ?! " Il demanda les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Cette question attira l'attention du jeune Ace, qui commençait à croire à l'histoire du jeune homme. Sabo le croyait. Et Ace faisait confiance à Sabo. Et puis la façon qu'avait Luffy de le regarder...

Le petit blond était venu s'asseoir à leurs cotés attendant avec impatiente la réponse de son frère du futur.

" Ouais, je suis un pirate ! "

Les sourire des deux frères s'agrandirent.

" TROP COOL !

\- Et tu a ton propre équipage ? "

Tout le monde fut surpris d'entendre leur Ace parler à l'étranger, lui qui paraissait si méfiant.

" J'avais.

\- Tu avait ? Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Luffy.

\- J'ai rejoins l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Dit-il fièrement.

\- Barbe-Blanche ?! Sérieusement ?! S'écria Sabo, l'air aussi choqué que les bandits.

\- C'est qui Barbe-Blanche ?

\- Mais Luffy, Barbe-Blanche c'est l'homme le plus fort du monde ! Et qui a aussi l'équipage le plus fort ! Expliqua le petit blond.

\- C'EST GÉNIAL !

\- Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint ? Le ton du petit brun était menaçant et emplis de reproches.

\- Parce qu'il m'a offert une place dans ce monde. Et une famille.

\- Une famille ?! Sabo et Luffy sont ma famille ! Tu ne peut pas être moi !

\- Bien sur qu'ils sont ma famille aussi, mais... Il chercha ses mots quelques secondes. Je pense que tu est trop jeune pour comprendre. "

Le petit D. s'apprêta à renchérir mais fut coupé par son petit frère.

" Et tu a une prime ?

\- Evidemment. Je vaux cinq cents clinquantes million de Berry. Pour l'instant. "

Des mâchoire se décrochèrent et des yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

" IMPOSSIBLE ! "

.

.

.

Sabo avait reprit sa route, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui pouvait l'aider à comprendre où il avait atterris. Une odeur horrible agressa ses narines. Plus il s'en rapproché, plus il pouvait entendre des voix et voir de la lumière.

Il s'arrêta à la lisère de la foret et dut s'attraper à un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

" C'est une blague ? "

La décharge qui s'étendait devant lui, ne lui avait rien d'étrangé. Elle était aussi dégoûtante et aussi pourris que dans ses souvenirs. Et l'odeur aussi nauséabonde.

" Le Grey Terminal ?... "

Il se pinça le bras avec deux doigts enduit de Haki et sursauta à la douleur.

" Merde, c'est vraiment pas un rêve... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? "

S'avançant lentement vers la ville d'ordure, il réfléchissait à toutes les éventualités possible de sa situation. Illusion, délires, voyage temporel ? Tout lui paraissait invraisemblable. Mais après douze ans en mer, il avait apprit que tout était possible. Surtout dans le Nouveau Monde. Mais laquelle de ces idées étaient la bonne ?

Il continua d'avancer, parmi les débris, les ordures, et les corps d'hommes ivres affalés à terre. Exactement comme il s'en rappelait.

Plus vraiment habituait à l'odeur nauséabonde, typique de la décharge, il remonta son foulard sur son nez et ajusta son chapeau de manière à cacher ses yeux.

Les gens se retournèrent sur son passage, dévisageant l'étranger habillé élégamment qui osait s'aventurer sur leur territoire. Deux brigands se jetèrent sur lui et se retrouvèrent assommé avant même d'avoir put atteindre leur cible.

Autant dire que plus personne après ne se mit sur la route du révolutionnaire, certains baissant même la tête pour ne pas croisé son regard. Ici c'était la loi du plus fort qui régnait. Les autres étaient les faibles et le servait en échange de sa protection.

Un vrai jungle avec des gens redevenus sauvages.

Sabo arriva devant la grande porte menant à l'intérieur de la ville; fermée. Que faire, maintenant ? Revenant sur ses pas, son ventre commença sérieusement à gargouiller.

Deux options s'ouvrirent à lui. Passer la nuit dans le Grey Terminal en mourant de faim, ou repartir dans la forêt et recommencer à chercher une solution demain.

La cabane de Dadan lui avait traversée l'esprit mais impossible de se rappeler de son emplacement. Et se perdre dans la forêt était loin d'être la meilleures des idées.

Il s'installa donc sur un arbre à la lisière de la forêt, une vue plongeante sur le Grey Terminal. Mieux valait ne pas s'en éloigné pour l'instant. Qui sait, demain serait-il peut être revenus sur Grand Line.

.

Le blond se réveilla comme il s'était endormis, allongé sur la branche de l'arbre, à côté du Gray Terminal.

Le soleil commençait doucement à se lever et teinté le ciel de différentes couleurs. Le vent faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres dans un bruit strident, et ses mèches blondes volaient devant ses yeux. Il les remit en place d'un geste de la main observa la décharge qui dormait encore. Les seuls réveillaient étaient les chiens qui pillé les sacs poubelles fraîchement arrivé de la ville haute. Son regard fut attiré par "quatre" personnes se dirigeant vers la grande porte. Ces voix...

" Dites-moi que je rêve... "

.

.

.

Le pirate avait dormis chez Dadan en compagnie de ses petits frères. Ils les avaient réveillé à l'aube pour l'accompagner dans le centre-ville, espérant peut être trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose permettant de régler son _problème._ Sabo et Luffy ne l'avaient pas quitté d'une semelle et son jeune homologue les avait suivi seulement pour surveiller ses frères et rester quelques pas derrière. La vue du Grey Terminal lui rappela de nombreux mauvais souvenirs. Combien de fois avait-il failli perdre la vie dans cet endroit ?

Il réajusta sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas quitter ou ouverte depuis son arrivé, et se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie des trois enfants, maintenant les uns sur les épaules des autres sous une cape.

" Ace ? "

Le concerné se retourna pour faire face à son petit frère.

" Quoi Luffy ?

\- Et moi je suis un pirate aussi ?

\- Oui. Un pirate très fort. " _Il sourit fièrement en repensant à la force de son jeune frère lors de la guerre de Marine Ford_

Le garçon au chapeau de paille se mit à sauter en criant partout qu'il était un pirate. Ace et Sabo mirent rapidement ses mains devant sa bouche, l'empêchant d'ameuter tout les criminels endormis autour d'eux.

" - Et moi ? _Demanda Sabo en laissant Luffy à Ace._

 _-_ Toi... "

Le pirate ne savait quoi dire. Comment lui avouait qu'il était mort enfant ? Il ne pouvait cependant pas mentir au jeune blond.

" Ça va pas ? _Demanda l'ancien noble en voyant l'hésitation du pirate._

 _-_ Si, ça va... _Il se gratta la nuque._ C'est compliqué... Ecoute je ne veux pas te men- "

Il fut coupé par l'arrivé d'un homme duquel il pouvait sentir une grande puissance, contrastant avec la faiblesse environnante. Il se tourna vers lui et sentit immédiatement ses jambes le lâchaient lorsqu'il croisa ces yeux bleus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais rien ne sortit. Le blond lui sourit, essayant de cacher son propre choc.

" Eh Ace, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. "


End file.
